


Do You Remember Me?

by nohrianprince



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, oh my soul, the writing isnt that good but i had to get this out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianprince/pseuds/nohrianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No no. You are definitely Kaneki. Man, where have you been? Do you know how much you’ve worried me? I’ve been trying to sneak information about you and I found out about this” – the boy gestures towards Haise – “but I wasn’t sure whether to believe it. They said your memories are gone, but surely, you haven’t forgotten me.” His voice gets suddenly gentle. “Right, Kaneki?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> idk if ill write more chapters but pls leave a comment im so self conscious

Haise was a busy man. As an agent of the CCG he was almost always working. Ghouls after ghouls presented themselves and he and his team would go after them. It was only lately that strange people he bumped into – sometimes ghouls even – had started approaching him and calling him ‘Kaneki’ and telling him to remember himself which was very odd because he didn’t know who this Kaneki was and he had no recollection of a past self. No memories of the past 20 years of his life in fact…..  
But what he did know, was his daily life. His team. Shirazu, Mutsuki, Urie, Saiko. Arima. Who were these people that claimed to know him? It made his brain hurt in ways he didn’t like to think about, made the bloody white haired man from his dreams creep about his thoughts.   
On a day off from work, Haise set off to a new café. Finding new coffee shops was a sort of hobby of his. He had always fancied coffee (as long as his memories allowed him to recall). Entering the shop, the bell on the door tinkled and he looked around casually, setting himself down at a comfortable looking booth. A waitress handed him a menu and he ordered a coffee. Simple. Easy enough. Hopefully it will be good. He had heard interesting rumors about this place. That the blend was unique; something about the country it was imported from. Haise would find out for himself today. His coffee arrived. No sugar or milk. He blew on it calmly and lifted the cup to his face, cupping the porcelain gently. Ah, the bitter aroma of coffee. Nostalgic no matter how little memories he had.   
The bell on the door chimed. Haise paid no attention. This coffee was delicious! Truly exquisite. It was medium roast, just how he liked it too. It was definitely worth coming here.   
“Kaneki ken?”  
A peculiar looking blond boy stood next to his table. Oh no, not another one of these people who claimed to know him?!  
“Kaneki Ken? Surely you are Kaneki?”  
“Ah, I apologize. I don’t think I am the person you are looking for”  
“No no. You are definitely Kaneki. Man, where have you been? Do you know how much you’ve worried me? I’ve been trying to sneak information about you and I found out about this” – the boy gestures towards Haise – “but I wasn’t sure whether to believe it. They said your memories are gone, but surely, you haven’t forgotten me.” His voice gets suddenly gentle. “Right, Kaneki?”  
“I’m sorry I…I don’t know you”  
“Kaneki…it’s me…It’s Hide….”  
“….”  
“Kaneki….we’ve known each other since forever, how could you not recognize me?”  
“I’m sorry. I told you I wasn’t this ‘Kaneki’ and I don’t know you. You must have mistaken me with someone else.”  
“No” Hide’s voice cracks. “You’re definitely Kaneki but….You must have forgotten me. You don’t remember me. You don’t remember what we had”  
“Hide-san, I-”  
Hide turns around, teary eyed and exits the shop as soon as abruptly as he entered. Haise sits there, unsure of how to react, unsure of how to move, his heart hurting in ways he can’t comprehend.   
__________________  
At night while Haise sleeps, that man, the one with the white hair appears in his dreams.   
“Please go away” Haise begs. “I don’t understand anything that’s going on”  
Mukade speaks up.  
“Out of everyone in your heart, Hide is someone you should never betray.”  
“So you really do know him?”  
“Make up with him. Or I will return”  
___________  
A few days pass from both episodes. Haise sits at his desk unsure of what to do. Should he ask the quinx? He doesn’t want to worry them though. That man has been in his dream every night though, so he definitely needs to do something about this. It makes his head hurt and confused when those dreams happen. He wants it to stop. He wants to be Haise.  
Perhaps he’ll go back to that coffee shop….  
___________  
Haise enters the café and the door chimes. He glances through the shop and spots a blond haired person sipping coffee at the back. Is that good? Should he go talk to him?  
Haise bites his lip and makes his way to the back of the shop, remembering the way his heart hurt when he saw tears form in the eyes of that boy. What was his name?  
Hide  
“Out of everyone in your heart, Hide is someone you will never betray”  
Hide is sitting in a booth, so Haise slides in opposite him.  
“Ah um, excuse me. Is it okay if I sit here?” Damn, why is he so nervous?  
Hide lifts his head and his eyes go wide. “Kaneki?”  
“Um…it’s Haise….”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Someone…told me I should make up with you”  
“Oh….”  
“Um…Hide-san. Could we talk? Is that alright?”  
“Y-yeah but drop the ‘san.’ It feels wrong”  
“Okay. I’ll just….cut to the chase. I don’t remember you but someone, something, is telling me to remember you. Like you’re very important. Could you tell me something? Could you tell me, what you were to me in the past?”  
Hide is silent for a long time. His face is somber and still. “If you don’t remember me, I’m not sure what’s the use but…..  
“I love you…………….or at least…….I think I did”  
Hide looks away ashamed, trying to hide newly formed tears. Haise is wide eyed and flushed pink.   
“I-is that true? I-I-“  
He reaches out instinctively for Hide’s face, and then stops himself.  
Hide speaks up once more, his voice thick with emotion. “Kaneki I…whatever, whoever you are now, I…I can’t bear to lose you again. Please. Don’t go away. Kaneki I…. I need you.”  
“Hide I- I’m not sure who this Kaneki person is, or if that’s me. All these people are calling me that and I’m so confused”  
“Kaneki, please, remember who you are”  
“I’m not sure….What I can do for you”  
Hide feels himself beginning to cry again and Fuck! Because he told himself he wouldn’t cry. Kaneki – no – Hide makes no attempt to comfort him, just sits there as he sniffles into his sleeve.   
“Kaneki if it’s anything, will you see me again? Please?”  
Haise’s chest burns when he sees this boy cry and he doesn’t know why. “I think that would be okay”  
Hide takes out a scribble of paper and writes his number on it.   
“Here”  
“Thank you….Hide…”


End file.
